Necklace Revelations
by Aquen
Summary: A simple gift can have so many different meanings behind it.


_...What am I doing? Really, right now I have so much other stuff I should be writing/doing and I'm writing fanfiction for Special A. Not that writing fanfiction for Special A is bad but of all the other things I could be writing about in so many different fandom's that I like a lot more than Special A, I've written this... *sigh*_

_Anyway, this story was a spur of the moment idea, a little One Shot I wrote.  
_

_ **Spoiler: **Takes place before the part in chapter 99 that is centered on Finn and Ryuu so pretty much this is a spoiler for Finn and Ryuu for the whole of Special A... you know thinking back on it I'm not sure if it was ever clearly stated if Finn and Ryuu became boyfriend and girlfriend... but in my story they are going to be going out._

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Special A**_

* * *

Ryuu held up the thin chain letting it swing between Finn and himself. "Here." He held it out a bit more toward Finn smiling gently.

Finn was silent for a moment, her expression blank. A few seconds passed, enough time for Ryuu's heart to slowly drop.

"Uh… what?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "A necklace?"

"Yes." Ryuu lifted up his other hand letting the necklace drop into it as he held it on his palm and pointed to the small flower hanging on the chain. "I bought it for you, isn't it cute?"

Finn tilted her head looking at the flower. "Hmmm… I guess. But I don't wear jewelry so I wouldn't know!" She smiled happily, seeming joyful that she had a limited experience when it came to accessories.

Ryuu sighed, exasperated. "I should have known." He muttered under his breath. Finn frowned, looking confused at his reaction.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked. "I don't understand."

"I got you this necklace to wear." Ryuu closed his hand around the necklace and drew it back.

"To wear?" Finn chuckled. "Why would I wear jewelry?"

Ryuu let out another sigh.

"Never mind, if you don't want it I can just return it." He reached back to his coat pocket to slip the necklace in.

"Ah!" Finn leaned forward suddenly grabbing Ryuu's arm and stopping him. "W…wait!"

Ryuu paused, startled by Finn's sudden action. He gazed back at her, her eyes were wide and she herself seemed shocked by her action.

"U...uh, well, it's just that…" Finn drew back returning to her original sitting position on the bench. She clutched the folds of her pants in her hands and looked down. "It's just that… well since you went through the trouble of getting it… and it'd be rude not to take it…"

Finn held out a hand palm up and waited.

Ryuu slowly brought his hand back up and dropped the necklace in her open palm.

"Thank you." She said barely above a whisper.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Finn held the necklace up staring at the purple flower, concentrating on it. This was the first piece of jewelry she had received as a gift, and the first piece of jewelry that she had owned. But she had only taken it to make Ryuu happy.

There were only a few times she had worn jewelry, why did Ryuu want to give her a necklace when he knew she didn't wear them?

She sighed lowering the necklace gazing up at the blank ceiling.

"Hey." Finn said suddenly, addressing the unfortunate servant who happened to be attending her. "Are girls supposed to be happy about getting jewelry?"

"I wouldn't know princess." The poor man said, trying to keep a straight and calm face.

"Hmm…" Finn rolled over onto her stomach looking up at the trays of food laid out on the table before the couch. "Then why did he give me the necklace?"

"I believe that girls are supposed to be happy when their boyfriends get them jewelry. At least that is what is usual." The man cleared his through uncomfortably.

Finn didn't notice the man's embarrassment of the conversation, to caught up in her own little predicament. "So… I am supposed to be happy? But…" Finn held the necklace up and watched the little flower spin on the chain. "He knows I don't wear jewelry…is he trying to get me to be more… girly?"

"I don't believe so your highness."

"But… I'm not a…," Finn sighed and sat up slumping forward. "A normal girl. Maybe he wants me to be more normal?"

"I don't believe so your highness."

"Then what do you believe?" Finn snapped, annoyed that the man was being no help. The man was silent for a moment then cleared his throat.

"If you insist your highness… maybe he's just trying to please you…"

Finn was silent in through before heaving a sigh. "He knows I don't wear jewelry, why would I be happy to get jewelry."

"You're his girlfriend, he wants you to be happy, and he knows you are a girl so maybe he thought something to make you happy might be jewelry." The man gave a cough. "Maybe."

"So…" Finn thought over what he had said. "It might be because he see's me as a girl… he thought that I may still like jewelry… because I'm a girl…" Finn opened her hand a small smile spreading across her face as she looked down at the delicate necklace. "He see's me as a girl."

Silence descended between the romance giddy Finn and the very uncomfortable attended.

"All right!" Finn suddenly sat up straight. "I'll wear it! So Ryuu is happy." She giggled at the thought of Ryuu buying it hoping she would like it because she was a girl.

He saw her as a girl.

"And so I'm more of a girl for him!"

Finn began to dig into her meal, setting the necklace down on the table so she could use both hands to eat. Her mind was still set on the fact that Ryuu was thinking of her, she was now happy about the necklace. Like a girlfriend would be.

"Uh…" Finn paused, glancing down at the necklace before glancing back up at her attended. He tensed, afraid that his job would slip from just attending her and cleaning up after she had finished eating to being her consultant again. "Do you know how to put on a necklace?"

* * *

Ryuu sat in the green house a small frown pulling the corner of his mouth. He kept replaying the moment he gave Finn the necklace. Why did he give her the necklace? He should have expected the answer, and in most ways he did. He knew she didn't wear jewelry, nor did she care for most things that other girls loved. She was very much a tomboy.

But he had wanted to get her something special, something to show he cared. Something a boyfriend would get his girlfriend. His mind had gone to jewelry. He had gotten it on the spur of the moment.

It's not that he wished he hadn't gotten it for her, but he just wished he could have gotten her something she would have liked more. He would have to think about what to get her next time so she would be happier.

"Ryuu!" Finn slammed open the door, calling out Ryuu's name loudly. Ryuu snapped his head up, shifting to face her as she entered.

"Hey everyone!" Finn waved at the other members at Special A sitting around the table but her attention was given to Ryuu.

"Good morning Finn." Ryuu smiled up at her then paused, the glint of the sun catching on something hanging around Finn's throat, Ryuu's eyes dropped down catching a glimpse of the necklace he had given Finn.

He smiled. "That looks nice Finn."

Finn blushed then smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

Finn didn't realize how much she affected Ryuu, especial when she smiled so sincerely to him. Ryuu groaned, she didn't realize at all and yet she gave him those beautiful smiles.

Noticing Ryuu had ducked his head the oblivious Finn gave a small frown and leaned closer. "What's wrong Ryuu?"

* * *

_I hope at least someone found that enjoyable, I could have done better at conveying how Finn and Ryuu felt throughout the story but... I won't worry about it..._


End file.
